Shilo's Birth
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Marrianne and Bog's little baby girl has a secret of her own.


**Okay so I went to see Strange Magic and was completely smitten by it! It got even better when I realized it was based off of Shakespeare's **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**. I. Loved. That. Play. So needless to say I jumped straight into the Fandom. **

It was strange to say the least. A babe born of the Goblin King and the Fairy Queen. Marianne held the strangely beautiful baby in her arms as the Bog King stood over her shoulder watching their sleeping daughter. Her strange wings were relaxed around her like swaddling clothes and were as iridescent as her mother's, shooting flashes of gold and pale blue through the veins.

"Oooh! Lemme see!" chimed in the Sugar Plum Fairy zipping around the two.

"Shh," Bog hissed, "She has just gotten to sleep."

The baby's blue eyes peeked open and the cold icy blue that matched her fathers with shots of the gold from her mother's.

"She's so beautiful," Plum giggled. The baby giggled and spread her wings to reach up her mismatched arms to the Ethereal fairy. One arm was as smooth as a fairies and the other was a gnarled armored goblins arm. She had similar armor on her head like a helm.

Suddenly the little baby girl gave a sneeze and a small burst of fire and snow erupted. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they looked at one another. Plum swooped down in front of the baby girl and looked closely at her.

"Oh my… this is impossible," she gasped.

"What is it?" Marianne asked struggling to sit up. Bog helped her.

"Is something wrong with her?" Bog asked.

"She's an Ethereal Fairy!" Plum said. "Like me, but she has a Corporal body!"

"Meaning…"

"She has magic but unlike other fairies with magic who are like me and Ethereal, somehow she has a physical body." Plum explained giving the little baby back to Marianne.

"Is she alright?" Marianne asked.

"She's fine just another first!" Plum promised. "I'll teach her how to use her magic, don't you worry about a thing."

The two looked at each other with very skeptical looks.

The babe reached up to her mother's face. Bog reached down and her little clawed hand grasped his finger, looking happily up with her mixed eyes and cooed happily at him.

"Hello there, my little tough girl. You're going to take after your mother aren't you?" The baby cooed and laughed.

"Oh look," Marianne said, smiling, "Another beautiful creature who isn't afraid of you."

"More traits from her mother."

"Oh come on, you're not all bad," Marianne said. "Alright, little missy, it's time for this little princesses sleep."

"And new mother's, too," Bog King said.

"God, yes," she sighed raising her arms up to Bog, in a gesture of handing him their daughter. He looked at her a bit nervously not reaching for little Shilo.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to hurt her," he said.

"You won't."

"But, Marianne, you are soft skin and gentle. I am covered in spikes and a hard exoskeleton," he fretted aloud.

"Look at, Shilo, Bog. Look closely at her. Yes she is a fairy, but do you see what else I see. She is a goblin as well. She has the same spikes and exoskeleton as you. She is my daughter, Bog, but she is yours too."

"She's so tiny."

"She's a baby, she's supposed to be tiny."

Bog just looked at her. The baby was theirs. He helped create her and give her life. Here was the proof that the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest. The Princess Shilo, heir to the Kingdom and the Forest. This beautiful little fairy baby sleeping in his arms, calm and quiet, completely content, completely happy.

"What is it now, Bog?" she asked rolling her eyes tiredly as he just stared. "I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep."

"I know, I know, I'm just… she's so perfect…"

"Yeah well, admire how perfect she is when she starts waking us up at two in the morning. Come on Bog. Let her sleep. And let me sleep too."

"Alright Marianne," he crooned once more to the baby laying her down in her crib of milkweed and pulling a soft leaf over her to keep her warm.

"Sleep well, my little princess."

**Aaaah it's a shorty but hey here it is. More stories featuring Shilo and in the future the Lady Princess of Gallifrey! **


End file.
